tokiohotelfandomcom-20200214-history
Georg Listing
Georg Moritz Hagen Listing was born on 31 March 1987 in Halle an der Saale, Germany, and he's the bassist of Tokio Hotel, being the oldest member of the band. Musical Career Beginning of the band Georg learned to play the bass by himself when he was eleven years old. He joined Tokio Hotel before they even gave the band a name. He and Gustav, who became the drummer afterwards, were in the audience of one of Bill and Tom's shows, when they both offered themselves to play with the twins to form a band. The new group was promptly renamed "Devilish" due to an article published at the time that referred to their "devilishly great" sound. The four continued to perform, but aside from being featured on a small-time German news program somewhere between late 2002 and early 2003, Devilish were not going anywhere until Bill auditioned on the reality TV talent show "Star Search." 1st album - Schrei (2005) This continued until 2005 when David Jost, their manager, arranged a meeting between the band and Universal Music Group's Interscope Records and Tokio Hotel was signed. They began working immediately, releasing their debut LP Schrei later that year. Their first single from Schrei was "Durch den Monsun", which reached #1 in Germany within a month of its release. Tokio Hotel launched their debut tour in Germany, to support the release of Schrei and its singles. They toured Germany and also recorded a live DVD. 2nd album - Zimmer 483 (2007 Tokio Hotel were a household name in Germany at this point, and this compelled the band to return to the studio. After the success of Schrei, Tokio Hotel began working on their second album, Zimmer 483, released in February 2007. The album spawned three singles initially: "Übers Ende der Welt", "Spring nicht", and "An deiner Seite (Ich bin da)". A fourth single, "Heilig", was released in 2008. To support the release of Zimmer 483, Tokio Hotel began a continental tour of Europe, spawning another live DVD and a large publicity boost. 3rd album - Scream ''(2008 As Tokio Hotel's fanbase increased in the Western part of the world, the band decided to re-record selected songs from both ''Schrei and Zimmer 483 for a new English-language LP so that fans around the world could understand the band's songs. The result of these re-recorded songs was Tokio Hotel's debut English album, titled Scream. The album was released in Europe in mid-2007 (albeit with the name Room 483, the literal translation of Zimmer 483, to express its continuity with that album), however it did not reach release in the West until mid-2008. Scream spawned four singles, including "Scream", "Monsoon", "Don't Jump" and "Ready, Set, Go!" (the translated versions of "Schrei", "Durch den Monsun", "Spring Nicht" and "Übers Ende der Welt", respectively). Scream was moderately successful internationally, and to support the release, Tokio Hotel left Europe for the first time in their career, and flew to the United States. In February 2008, Tokio Hotel first set foot in North America to play five shows, starting in Canada and ending in New York. Tokio Hotel were the first German act since Nena to gain success internationally, and maintain their status. The U.S. tour was a success, but when they went back to Europe for their 1000 Hotels Tour, disaster struck. The 1000 Hotels Tour began in Brussels, Belgium, on 3 March 2008, and was set to continue through the Netherlands, Luxembourg, France, Spain, Portugal, Italy, and Scandinavia, ending on the 9 April. However eleven days after the start of the tour, on 14 March, Bill began to experience voice problems in the middle of a show in Marseilles, France. He let the audience sing more often and the band cut their set down from twenty-one to sixteen songs. Two days after the incident in France, Tokio Hotel cancelled a show in Lisbon, Portugal moments before it started. The band, with the exception of Bill, came on the stage and apologized for the show being cancelled. They explained that Bill was sick and was flying back to Germany to see a specialist: he had played forty-three shows without a break and had developed an untreated throat infection. The infection caused a cyst to develop on the singer's vocal cords that had to be removed via larynx surgery on 30 March. Bill was unable to speak for ten days afterwards and had to undergo speech therapy for one month. By May 2008, Bill had sufficiently recovered and Tokio Hotel rescheduled the 1000 Hotels Tour dates, adding several open air concerts. The tour concluded on 13 July 2008 in Werchter, Belgium, and, despite the surgery and time taken off, it was deemed a success. 4th album - Humanoid (2009) Over 2008 and 2009, Tokio Hotel returned to the recording studio to record their second English album and third German album. The result was Humanoid, which was a much more techno-oriented release and a new sound. Humanoid was released on October 6, 2009, and just short of a month later Tokio Hotel picked up the "Best Group" award at the EMAs in Berlin on November 5. The album had two versions - the English version and the German version. Humanoid spawned various hit singles like "Automatic" ("Automatisch", in the German version), "Darkside of the Sun" and "World Behind My Wall". 5th album - Kings of Suburbia (2014) ''Kings of Suburbia'' is the most recent album of Tokio Hotel since Humanoid. After taking a long break, Bill and Tom decided to start working on a new album. In January 2013, Tom confirmed that the album would be released that year, and during the MTV's Musical March Madness 2013 Tournament, the band promised to release their new album "if they repeat as March Madness Champs". Although they did not win the award, and despite their inactivity, the band managed to gather a considerable amount of support from their fanbase. Once again, the band announced that they were planning to release a new single on October 27, 2013 and the album the following month. However, neither the album nor any new singles were released during that year. On January 22, 2014 the band's producer, Peter Hoffman, announced that recording for the new album had been completed and that they were in the process of selecting the track list. He stated that there was no release date yet, but the album would come out later in 2014. On April 3 the band informed their fans via Facebook and Twitter about their recent website update, which included an official video teaser of them working on their upcoming album and never-before-seen photos of the members. After the comeback of Tokio Hotel TV, the band announced on Twitter that the album had been finished and was currently in the hands of the label. On September 3, 2014 Bill announced via his Instagram account that the name of the new album would be Kings of Suburbia and it would be released on October 3. The album was released in three versions on the established date and was number one in 30 countries and in TOP 5 in 17 more countries.